


Before

by bpdcerberus



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Mentally Ill Character, Other, PTSD, Traumatized character, did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: Ronan, Before. Ronan, After. Ronan, Just Ronan.
 In which Ronan has Dissociative Identity Disorder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: **This whole thing is kind of half theory and half projecting my illnesses on a character i can relate to and this is mostly a stress reliever and is based on my personal experience, but applied to Ronan's situation.**

_ Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The first time Ronan heard the words was in 5th grade on memorial day when his teacher was talking about the sacrifice veterans gave for America or something. A man in a clean cut military uniform had come and talked to their class and talked about the military. That had been 8 years ago. Almost a year in the past, Ronan had heard the phrase from a clinically clean doctor with straight white teeth and shining blue eyes and perfect blonde hair and pristine wire glasses not unlike Gansey’s. It had only been one week at the time since his father passed aw- ‘ _ no _ ,’ he had told himself. ‘ _ He did not  “pass away”, he was fucking murdered _.’ Ronan hated sugarcoating his words. Sugarcoating things and lying were equal in his mind. Ronan Lynch did not lie. _

_ Ronan’s older brother, Declan, had been sitting in the chair next to Ronan’s, rubbing the bridge of his nose like an exhausted old man. Declan was only 19, but he acted like he was a 45 year old politician and dressed like it too.  _

_ “So you’re telling me he’s traumatized? Like, forever?” Declan looked at the doctor disbelievingly.  _

_ “Ronan is the one who found Niall’s body, correct? Trauma can come from the smallest or the largest of things, Mr. Lynch.” The doctor sounded so absolute in his statement as if his words were inarguable. “That premise beside, from what Ronan has told me he was quite close with your father. This is no small thing in any sense of the phrase.”  _

_ Declan heaved a sigh deep from his lungs. _

_ Ronan had stopped listening at the word body. He looked down at the 5 leather wristbands he’d received from his father for his 15th birthday, turning them around and around on his wrist. He’d felt like a child being talked about right in front of his eyes and being excluded from the conversation. Ronan lifted his eyes back to the perfect-looking doctor when something he’d not heard before reached his ears.  _

_ “What’d you say?” Ronan asked, speaking for the first time. _

_ “I said it also may be possible you have a Dissociative Disorder. Dissociative Disorders usually include subconscious avoidance techniques,” as he said this he looked at Ronan,”such as not listening or tuning someone out, as well as multiple personalities.” As the doctor carefully explained, Declan looked exasperatedly at him. ”And, Ronan, from what I’ve heard from your brother, it seems your father’s death-” _

_ “ _ Murder _.” Ronan interrupted the doctor at that point. “He was murdered. He didn’t just die.” _

_ The doctor looked taken aback for a moment before scribbling a note on his clipboard. “Well then. From what I’ve heard, it seems your father’s, erm. Murder. Has negatively affected you so severely your personality has, for lack of a better phrase... splintered.” _

_ “You mean like.. Multiple personality disorder or something?” Declan asked. _

_ The doctor had made a face as he thought for a moment. Finally, he said, “Yes but also no. In all essentiality, it’s a similar idea but that’s an extremely outdated name.” _

  
_ Declan laughed a single syllable. A sharp '  _ ha' _. He didn’t say anything. _


End file.
